A Beautiful Mess
by greymind
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in that oncall room...here it is! Check out the More Than Coffee message board for more Bang!
1. Chapter 1

Watching her on the bed, he decides he doesn't need a definition. It is enough to be with her in the room. He can count the times he's settled on one hand. He doesn't settle. He is a man always in control. A man who wants the best and always gets what he wants. He's already changed for her. He is a different man. A man risking his career and reputation for stolen moments. A man wanting something he is not sure wants to be his. A man driven by his desire. A man who settles. A man not in control.

"Lock the door."

She smiles deciding what to do. It isn't a question of want. The attraction is undeniable. Anytime she looks at him, she finds herself mindlessly touching her hair or her face or fidgeting. He can fluster her without a single word. It is a question of who should lock the door. With surgeons everything is a competition and he is closer to the door.

He is not sure how she will respond. Surgeons do not like being told what to do. They like control and when they don't have it they will do anything to get it back. He knows she might just walk away or go to sleep. She is unpredictable. It's the thing about her that he finds most exciting and frustrating.

Sitting up, she slowly takes off her shoes enjoying that he's uncertain of her next move. She doesn't remember wanting any other guy the way she wants him. By now, she is usually bored. Nothing comes close to being with him. Why did he cross that line with her? It doesn't make sense. She loosens her hair and hops off of the bed.

He takes a deep breath, following her with his eyes as she comes closer. He's excited by the light touch of her fingers against his leg as she walks past him not bothering to look his way. He feels his heart rate quicken when, without turning to look at him, she steps back moving her hand up the front of his leg until he feels her finger teasing him as it travels across the waistband of his scrubs.

Looking at his face for the first time, she catches him lick his lip slowly as her hand makes its way underneath the front of his shirt. She's smiling defiantly and her eyes have a devilish sparkle.

"You lock the door." Her voice is sexy as it challenges him.

He laughs at how competitive she is and how he much he enjoys that. These surprises he likes. He takes a deep breath, looking at the door then back at her before leaning down

As his lips touch hers, she feels his arms wrap around her waist and panics that someone's going to walk in. Why didn't he just lock the door when he came in? Before she can say anything, she feels his hold on her tighten as, awkwardly, he leads her stumbling over to the door. Onlyonce does she break away from his kiss, and, that is to laugh when her left hand meets his right as they both fumble to lock the door.

He loosens the tie to her scrubs and kisses the skin she exposes as she quickly takes off her shirts. Stepping back as she removes her pants, he takes in the image of her in the same black bra and panties she slipped out of this morning. He loves looking at her. It doesn't matter what she's wearing or not wearing. His thoughts are interrupted by the feel of her hands peeling off his shirt.

She feels his hands position her face so that she is now looking at him. She can always feel him looking at her. When they are working, she tries to avoid meeting his eyes. Her breaths become shallower as she sees the intensity in his eyes telling her all those things she never wants to hear. Their kisses are passionate. She always tries to avoid too much kissing believing it to be too intimate. Too intimate for casual sex. Any attempts to avoid kissing him failed. She can't remember anyone else's kiss making her feel the way his kisses do. She wraps her legs around his waist as he picks her up.

Looking into her eyes, he swings her around as he walks to the bed. He smiles hearing her giggle right before he feels her lips on his neck and her dark hair brushing his body. He smiles every time she laughs and says his name as she tries to catch her breath. It fascinates him when the composed intern focused on competition and control is replaced by the woman who giggles every time he lifts her up. Not a laugh but a giggle. He loves it because it is happy. It is light. So different from the Dr. Yang he sees everyday. When did he start loving anything about her?

She laughs as he playfully throws her onto the bed. She knows she laughs more with him. Her body betrays her mind's attempt to play it cool. Kneeling on the bed, she puts her arms around his neck to kiss him again. She can't get enough of him. The kissing. The touching. She melts under his touch no matter how hard she tries not to. No matter how much she reminds herself he's her boss and it's just sex. She reaches down helping him out of his pants then feels him grab her legs so that she falls flat on the bed. Her arms wrapped around his neck pull him down with her.

They are each other's guilty pleasure. He is hers and she is his. Neither telling anyone about the other. Neither knowing what the other wants. Is it really just sex? She doesn't want to talk but he thinks there is something more than lust in her eyes. If she allows herself to listen as she looks into his eyes, she could see everything he might want. Those walls they so carefully built are not quite high enough to mask the truth that is in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

With a smile on her lips, Cristina rolls over completely satisfied as she tries to catch her breath "That was amazing."

Burke laughs. It was amazing but after Cristina blew him off this morning that's the last thing he's going to tell her right now. He's chased Cristina enough for one day.

Her voice sounds relaxed "That last thing you did…"

Wearing only his sexy smile, he leans on his left elbow so he can see her face. It's beautiful. He's lost track of the number of times he's gone looking for that face the past few weeks.

"Yes," he traces her skin with his fingertips as he speaks.

"I really liked that." As soon as the words leave her mouth, she wants them back. What is she doing? She already said it was amazing. She makes an attempt to control her smile but it's too late.

Seeing her smile, Burke can't help but do it too "Then I'll have to remember to do that again."

Without hesitating, he leans over and kisses her. It is what he does or tries to do after they have sex. He wants to lie there, hold her, just be with her. Talk. She is always reluctant. Cristina is always trying to make a quick exit like she did this morning.

Kissing him, her mind struggles as her heart beats faster. At first, she didn't know what to do when he kissed her. She would try to pull away if she felt the kiss was too long but she always found herself kissing him back even longer. Why couldn't sex be enough for him? He wants to talk. He wants to cuddle. He wants to kiss. Men become too attached with the kissing and the cuddling and she is not interested in romantic attachments. Burke is her Seattle fling. It will be over in a few weeks. She just wants to have sex. It's simple.

As their lips separate she's left looking into his eyes. They are intense and she feels drawn to them not wanting to look away.

"I need to go." She's not quite sure why but she is suddenly uncomfortable. The only thing she knows for sure is that she needs to leave.

She tries to sit up but Burke uses his arm to stop her. They have been together enough times for him to know that this is what she does. He doesn't understand it but he knows this is Cristina. He has to act quickly if he wants to figure out a way for her to stay.

"Do you?"

He always lets her walk away but this time is different. If Cristina wants a quick get away this time, she's going to have to work a little harder to get it. There is a connection between them. Right before she panicked, he saw it in her eyes for the first time. She was happy just being next to him.

"Yes." She stares at the ceiling silently cursing him for wanting to talk. So what if she's not a cuddler. It's late. She's tired. It's time to go. End of conversation.

"You're always leaving as soon as we finish." Burke is a successful man because he takes advantages of the opportunities in front of him. Tonight, he plans on pushing Cristina to see if he can damage those walls just a little bit more.

"Yes" Cristina knows that Burke wants to know why she leaves. She doesn't understand why he wants to know but she knows he does.

Burke raises an eyebrow not saying a word and not loosening his hold on her.

Throwing out a condescending laugh, Cristina shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. We're always working. We have sex then we work. It's what we do." Work is a perfect excuse and she knows it. Since when were they a 'we'?

Burke laughs at her logic "We're not working now."

He is determined. If Cristina wants to run out, she is going to have to give him a reason other than work. Truth is, she could leave right then and he would be happy that they at least started talking. This is the longest conversation they ever had about their relationship. This is progress.

Taking a deep breath, Cristina looks at him. Today of all days he decides to be stubborn. She can't believe that her boss wants to be that guy. What has she gotten herself into and why is she not already on the other side of the door?

"You said you were tired so lie down. Just a few minutes." He's hoping that he's wearing her down. He wants to spend more time with her. He wants to spend time with her somewhere other than a hospital but for right now more time in the hospital would be just fine.

Cristina's silent as she stares back at the ceiling with closed eyes. She dares not look at him or his tempting eyes. He's her boss but not the boss of her and not the boss of this. There's no reason to stay. She's going home to her own bed. She is in control of this. This, whatever it is they're doing.

"Fine," Cristina sighs and turns so that she is on her side with her back to Burke the whole time wondering what she's doing. She should be getting dressed right now. If she had realized Burke had a problem with casual sex, she would never have bothered. She can picture his smug smile behind her.

He is indeed smiling as he wraps his arms around her, positioning one leg over hers. Nuzzling her neck, she still feels tense to him.

"You know, you could try to relax."

She is so complicated. He's happy to have her in his arms. She was quickly becoming one of his favorite scents. He loved it when he was near her at work and he could pick out the smell of her hair or her lotion. It made him smile then too. It shouldn't. She's an intern. This can't go anywhere. When had he turned into such a romantic?

Feeling his face against her neck, it surprises her how much she enjoys this. Enjoys him. She is tired. She doesn't want to give him the wrong impression. They cannot have a relationship. She does not want a relationship. He is not her McDreamy. She is not anyone's Meredith Grey. At least he stopped talking. His arms feel good holding her and she lets her body relax in his embrace. Looking down at her fingers wrapped in his, she cannot remember the last time she let anyone hold her hand.

After a few minutes he can hear the slightest snore. What did he get himself into? She feels so good in his arms and he is certain that there is more than lust between them. He isn't a man to risk his career over lust. Lust isn't trying to figure out how he can brush up against her, talk to her, and spend time with her in plain sight. That is something else. He wants more. He always does. This is the first moment that he thinks she might too

Waking up, she is surprised that her head is on his chest. A little disoriented, she panics that she is still with him. This isn't like her. She can't remember the last time that she fell asleep with a guy even for a few hours. She leaves after sex. It's her thing. She does not cuddle. She does not kiss. She definitely does not fall asleep. Looking at her watch, she sees that it's after 3:00 in the morning. She is comfortable and, for a moment, considers staying but she's not that girl. This cannot happen again. He is still asleep. She tries to untangle herself without waking him. The last thing she needs is for Burke to wake up now and try to talk to her.

"Stay"

He is already awake. He'd fallen asleep earlier only to be woken up when she moved her body so that her head was lying on his chest and her arm draped across him. He was surprised that she didn't wake up. It was nice. He ran his fingers through her hair. Wild and unruly like her. He could recognize those curls anywhere. He definitely could get used to sleeping with her. She fit perfectly. Nothing had fit so well in quite awhile. He tried his best to stay awake wanting to enjoy this time with her. He didn't want to miss anything.

Cristina sits up determined to leave this time.

"You have to be back here in a couple of hours anyway." Burke knows that he will not convince her twice but there's no harm in trying.

"It's late I need to go home." So she's lying. She's not going home. She's going to sleep in the hospital but she needs to regroup somewhere away from Burke. This is not supposed to happen. Sex is one thing but sleepovers entirely different. She crawls over Burke to get off of the bed and is relieved that he doesn't try to hold on to her.

Burke's silence as she gathers up her clothes is making Cristina uncomfortable. Suddenly, she feels like she should say something. She's leaving. There's nothing to say. Her back is to him as she starts to get dressed.

"Look, Burke this is sex that's it. That means no sleepovers and for the record I am not a cuddler." Her voice is unusually strained with emotion and she's using her hands more than usual to speak.

There, she said it. Even as the words are coming out of her mouth she tries to deny to herself that she does feel something. Something besides the sex. She could have stayed there with him all night and been happy. She's risking her reputation for him. If this got out it would be her career that would be trashed not his. She would be a joke.

"A little while ago you seemed okay with cuddling." Burke is having fun seeing Cristina nervous for a change. She is always so unflappable. Rarely does he see this side of her.

"I was tired. I could have fallen asleep standing up." That too is a lie.

She is dressing as quickly as she can, her hair masking her face. Picking her pager up off of the floor she saw him staring at her "What are you doing?"

He answers her with a sexy grin "Trying to figure you out."

Pulling her pants up, she scrunches her face up as if it was the strangest answer she's ever heard "Stop it."

Confused by her angry tone, Burke continues "When will I see you again?"

"Rounds," Cristina knows that's not the answer he's looking for but it is the only one she has at that moment. She needs to get out of that room.

As Cristina starts to open the door, he smiles. He doesn't need to have the conversation about what they're doing. He is already that guy and he wants a relationship.

"Good night."

Hearing his voice, she turns to look at him then walks out without saying a word wondering what the hell she is doing.


End file.
